


Your Wound, My Sutures 心上之伤

by blakjc



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc





	Your Wound, My Sutures 心上之伤

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Wound, My Sutures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295080) by [ShowMeAHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero). 



Napoleon出生之时就带着一个奇怪的灵魂伴侣标记，浅灰色，跟所有标记一样等到他的灵魂伴侣说出那些话时就会变黑。那些字潦草地写在他的前臂内侧。他戴了一个腕带盖在上面，因为不想在出任务的时候有人会试着读出来，很多人都把标记挡住，所以他也不会很突兀。比如Illya，也带着一个腕带，所以他并不知道Illya的标记是什么。

他灵魂伴侣的笔迹潦草地写在皮肤上。很乱，但是带着一种厚重的质感，字母像是快速写出来的，可又有些犹豫。他不懂为什么，或许他的分析也不一定对。烟灰色字体写道“当然不是，牛仔”。从小到大，他花了很多时间试图发现一些细节——为什么牛仔要大写，为什么会有人叫他牛仔，“当然不是”是什么意思，为什么，为什么，为什么？每个人对自己的标记都会有同样的疑问——很明显，除了Illya，那人从没提过他的标记。

第一次Illya叫他牛仔，Napoleon对他皱眉，心里想着这也许完全是出于偶然。第二次的时候，他觉得也许是说错了。随着共同执行任务的时候越来越多，Napoleon得了个外号‘牛仔’，作为交换，他给那人也起了一个‘危机’，这没有引起Illya任何警惕紧张的反应，不过呢，好像也没什么东西能让那人有激烈反应。随后，一切变得很明显了，明显得吓人，Illya肯定是他的灵魂伴侣。现在，他要做的就是带着那六字誓言，等着自己爱上他。

问题是，Illya的灵魂伴侣很可能不是他，因为他从来没有提过关于他绰号的任何事情（尽管Napoleon也没有透露过任何有关他外号的事），而且他从来也不会说起他的标记，连说走嘴的时候都没有。Napoleon觉得有可能是Gaby，或者是其他还在苏联的人。某个Illya再也无法见到的克格勃特工。有一天Napoleon在自己瞎捉摸的时候说出声了，或许是他的母亲？结果被打了个五眼青，好吧，完全是他自作自受。

所以，Napoleon有理由相信Illya就是他的灵魂伴侣。他还有理由相信他并不是Illya的灵魂伴侣。更公平一点来讲，他可能不是 _任何人_ 的灵魂伴侣，但他觉得没什么。

真的。没关系。

“当然不是，牛仔。”他听过不少次，当一个人和另一个人共处的时间多到无可计数的时候这种情况绝对会发生。每一次，他都会做好准备等着听说过的那种灼痛袭来，等着他手臂上的字迹颜色变黑，等着与灵魂伴侣的连接加深，虽然他依旧不确定自己是否想要这种联系，但是疼痛一直没有出现。他每次都会检查，可是那些字迹仍然是浅灰色，Illya难看的字体，然后Napoleon就会小心翼翼地呼出一口气。

现在重点来了，就是Napoleon _知道_ ，一直都知道，他爱上了Illya。他从来也不会说“我不明白怎么会有人爱上Illya呢？”因为上帝，他很清楚原因。Illya脾气暴躁，惹人心烦，倔得像驴，高傲自大，老天爷，一大堆令Napoleon恼火的个性。但同时，他积极热情，勇于挑战，意志坚定，勇敢强悍，Napoleon觉得自己从来没有想过这么多。

整件事最后到了爆发的边缘，那时Napoleon内心能感觉到他自己已经是属于Illya的了，他身上的每一寸都发红滚烫，悬在悬崖边缘。当时他们两个在杰迪代执行任务。他俩在海边护城墙上的走道上奔跑，城市昏暗的街灯勉强能照见前路。Napoleon抽空去看墙另一边，海水漆黑无情，几乎看不见其他东西。然而他知道一件事——Gaby就在附近，一条船上，等着他们，而他们要做的就是拿到目标手里的情报。如果他们想要拯救摩洛哥，甚至是整个非洲，就决不能空手而归。

海水看似无情，却总还有生还的可能。而眼下打手们在后面紧追不放，枪声大作，来看却更加致命。Gaby没有可以把他们带出去的直升机。他们可以开枪，不过Napoleon还知道一件事，就是那些打手接到命令要活捉他们（他亲耳偷听到的，他们的目标，匪首萨尔玛，也是T.H.R.U.S.H.摩洛哥分部的头子下的命令）。至于活捉的原因，Napoleon想想都会打颤，但是至少那帮白痴理论上不会现在把他们打死。

而现实是，一颗子弹呼啸着擦过Napoleon的耳边，另一颗擦伤了他的小臂——右小臂，不是左臂，他的誓言痕迹毫发无损——Illya回头看他，神情警惕。Napoleon闷哼了一声，让肾上腺素涌进血管里，眼下先把疼痛压下去。Napoleon对前路看得比Illya更清楚，他的夜视能力一直都更好，这让Illya很丧气，现在他看到他俩正跑进一条死胡同。他朝后面瞥了一眼，那帮没脑子的畜生正在逼近。

Napoleon在心里分析着，如果他俩其中一人被捕，那么这个人能得到情报，然后Gaby会让另一人前来营救被捕者。他们两个都有Gaby需要的消息，可Illya绝对对他们发现的那个总部布局更了解。实际上，现在他想到的任何理由都是在替自己为Illya牺牲做辩解。准确来说这些理由都很充分，可同时又好像是谎言，因为此时此刻，他唯一的真情实感就是决不允许Illya受伤。他想让Illya _活着_ ，胜于一切，胜于他想让自己活，这种想法恶心又可怕，以后有时间需要好好分析一下，不过也可能再也没机会了。

Napoleon猛地停住，Illya也在他前面一码左右停下，那人总是跟他连在一起，总是如此同步。因为他俩是搭档，Napoleon提醒自己。他们只能是搭档。Illya冲到他身边抓起他的左手腕，使劲拉他，Napoleon回头看见那帮匪人正扑上来，越来越快，越来越猛。他抬头朝Illya笑了笑，希望自己这次可以活着回去。

“希望这不算是告别，危机。”Napoleon说道，在刹那间注意到Illya脸上混杂着呆若木鸡的错愕以及惊骇的突然意识到什么的表情。随即，Napoleon双手撑在Illya胸口狠狠把他推了下去，从城墙边上落入了海水里。他看着Illya落入水中，看着Illya在两秒后冒出头来，他还没喘上那口气，就眼前一黑，因为有硬物砸中后脑，把他打得完全失去知觉。

Napoleon再醒来的时候，立刻希望自己根本没有醒。他身上所有神经末梢都像是着了火，他把感知都停下才意识到是怎么回事，为何这痛感如此熟悉——是电刑，又是电刑。只不过这一次，他是手腕吊着，脚泡在一桶冰水里，然后电击。他的眼睛猛地睁大，急喘了口气，后背上一阵灼痛。当其他感知力恢复时，他意识到每听见一声皮肉破裂的声音后背就添一道新伤，他吞下内心的恐惧。

“你为谁工作。”黑暗里一个声音传来，不是问句，更像是一个陈述，Napoleon摇头。小丑们跳错梁了，他心想，因为他们唯一想要的情报也是那个他宁死也不会说出去的信息。“ _你说呢_ 。”

Napoleon朝他们脚下吐了口血，眯眼朝黑暗中看去，认出一张脸。那声音听起来是女声，应该是萨尔玛，他们的目标。他又吐了口血水，挨了一记耳光。他察觉到萨尔玛没有动手，只是在旁观看，由手下那堆畜生来干刑讯这些脏活。

Napoleon低下头，发现桶里的水已经染红。他的大腿上有处枪伤在冒血，心想自己怎么会没注意到那个伤口呢。还有一道刀伤横在腹部，貌似马上就要感染化脓，这让他很担心，原因有二：1)喂，是感染啊；2)他根本没印象的一道伤口已经要感染了，这是已经过了多久？鞭子声还在继续，他的头猛地朝后仰，又向前低，再次失去了知觉。

他们问了他 _很多_ 问题，但他没有说出任何真实信息。他还在伶牙俐齿，不过没坚持多久，那帮人狠狠打中他的脸，他咬到了舌头，十分用力，自己觉得舌头可能已经所剩无几了。之后他就安静了，一言不发。他对时间没有了概念。他很疼。Napoleon看着自己的标记誓言，盯着它直到视线模糊，希望他能听见Illya说去那些话。那些标记也被划伤了，可是要比其他任何地方都愈合得更快，一向如此。

Napoleon没有供出任何机密。当被问到同伙是谁，他觉得自己就像是那个他要保护的人，朝匪徒大吼，因为愤怒而发抖，随即有尖锐的金属护指击中脸颊。他的颧骨碎裂，皮肤撕裂，但他没有叫喊，因为他不会让他们赢的。他也很倔，跟自己的伴侣一样，宁愿在荣光中死去，如果他最后会死的话。

Napoleon听到嘭的关门声，这可是头一遭。这里静的能让人发疯，或者是那声音太响了，因为改变感知觉也是萨尔玛一直实验的一种刑讯折磨。房间突然变白，接着变黑，然后又变白，从Napoleon到这里起第一次开灯。他本能地闭上眼睛，眼球因为太久没见光亮而灼痛。他眯着眼睛缓缓吐出一口气。这样的叹息声总是会令他失去一片大腿肉，他准备好了，可是什么都没发生。他紧闭双眼，然后慢慢睁开一只。

他浑身湿透，因为刑讯的打手在不断把冰水浇到他身上。他听到一声枪响，看着萨尔玛捂着大腿倒地时，Napoleon忍不住浑身发抖。萨尔玛浑身是血，他不知道有多少是她的。那些折磨他的打手一个接一个倒下，直到Napoleon是唯一还站在的人——勉强算站着。他试图调整一下压在手臂上的重量，他的一个肩膀脱臼或许是骨折，不知何时发生的——扭曲得让他的肋骨火烧般疼。连在手铐上的锁链断了，他被慢慢地放下，从水桶里抱了出来。他浑身发抖的躺着地上，想透过自己模糊的视线看清周围。他看到一个高大的身形，到天涯海角都能认出来。

“萨尔玛有密码。”Napoleon语气急切，这几个词仿佛是在喉咙里磨碎了才说出来的，“在她夹克里。去拿。”

他听到一阵匆忙的脚步声，远远传来Gaby的声音。像是确认，肯定的回答，现在他可以更仔细地去看上方的Illya了。

“看起来一点都不像告别。”Napoleon的嗓子沙哑疼痛，喘息着说道。Illya把他湿漉漉的头发从满是血迹的脸上抚开。

“当然不是，牛仔。”他的口气令Napoleon的皮肤一阵颤栗，誓言标记在灼烧。他低头去看，发现那些字迹已经从浅灰色变成了黑曜石一般的颜色，他叹了口气。Napoleon胸口胀痛，隐约地想着，他永远也不会像此时此刻爱Illya一样爱任何人了。

“噢，”他说。“当然。”Illya的目光也落到那个印记上，Napoleon还没看清那人的表情就昏了过去，不过肯定是那种他想一巴掌抽走的又惊又惧，还满脸遗憾的样子。

Napoleon再次醒来时，全身上下都疼，自从他被抓后从没感到如此尖锐刺骨的疼痛。他使劲睁开眼睛，周围的一切都是白色的，如同嘉年华的过山车一般转个不停。他猛地坐起身呼哧呼哧地喘息，一只大手扶上他的后背，稳住他。

“深呼吸，牛仔。”Illya吩咐，Napoleon按他说的做。Illya引着他躺回枕头上，Napoleon眯着眼抬头看他。

“你们拿到密码了吗？”Napoleon的喉咙干渴，像是被刀刮过一样，Illya给他倒了点水。

“拿到了。”Illya向他保证，一边把纸杯放回床边的小桌上，坐回椅子里。他坐得离Napoleon的床非常之近，这些都无所谓了。他把袖子推高，Napoleon注意到他那个盖在标记上的长长腕带已经不见踪影。他盯着自己笔迹写下的字句印在Illya满是伤痕的皮肤上；那些字迹仿佛子夜一般漆黑，在他手臂上那么醒目，写的是“希望这不算是告别，危机。”

“我是你的灵魂伴侣。”Napoleon忍着疼痛吐出一句话，Illya点头。他小心翼翼地拿起Napoleon的左臂，是他自己的字迹。“你也是我的。”

“对。”Illya答道。“我希望你能告诉我的。”

“我希望 _你_ 能告诉我。”Napoleon反唇相讥，Illya把他的胳膊轻轻放回床垫上。“我担心自己可能不是你的灵魂伴侣。”

“我早就知道你是。”Illya脱口而出。“可是，我以为……我当时甚至都不确定你会不会有灵魂伴侣。可你……”

“我有。”看到Illya好像不知说什么好，Napoleon主动开口道。他动了动，疼痛窜过全身，在大脑里炸开。他疼得直哼哼，Illya站起身走出去，不消一刻，带着一名护士回来，帮他吃了些药。她问了Napoleon几个问题，查看他的眼睛，做了记录之后便又留下他二人独处。疼痛慢慢减退，他看向Illya。

“伤怎么样？”Napoleon试图让自己的声音像以往一样柔和低沉。从Illya的表情来看，他装得不够像，不过能表现如此冷静已经不错了。

“太多了。”Illya答道。“你有很多鞭伤，后背上。肋骨骨折。肩膀错位。很多刀伤，淤青，骨裂。血液里还有很多药物。我不……”Illya把脸埋在手里，用他满是茧子的手掌不停揉搓。“你不能说完那句誓言就把我推进海里。”

“抱歉。”Napoleon动了动，后背很疼，不过在慢慢变麻。Illya倾身凑过去，Napoleon张开嘴，Illya明白他的意思，慢慢又小心地吻上去，仿佛Napoleon会碎掉似的。Napoleon没碎，不过他第一次觉得马上就要碎了。

“我们之间，没有告别。”Illya的语气像是警告，仿佛如果Napoleon不把这当真并好好遵守的话，他就要受罚。“你明白吗？”

“我明白。”Napoleon保证，Illya的拇指扫过他脸颊上的缝合线。他会好的，尽管需要时间，可Illya会帮他慢慢长好那些旧皮，虽然上面应该会出现新的伤疤。他俩的誓言在小臂上如黑墨水写下一般反着光，哪怕Napoleon想一下Illya的名字都会灼痛。Illya爱他， _迷恋_ 着他，这一点Napoleon以前没有想过，不过，说实话，他本该预料到的。他爱Illya， _迷恋_ 着他，这一点他几乎从一开始就知道，只不过忘了是何时真正陷落的。他从来不相信灵魂伴侣这种关系，可是他猜它存在是有意义的。而现在，这个意义就是Illya坐在对面读报，一边从Napoleon的盘子里偷吃炒蛋，一边微笑，在巴黎太阳光下面庞闪闪发亮。Napoleon也朝他微笑，想法把偷伸过来的叉子赶走，瞥见胳膊上他伴侣字体写下的誓言，他像太阳般发着光。

 

FIN


End file.
